


Сложный случай

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Scars, Touching, hand-kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Пальцы Криденса дрожат, когда Ньют впервые касается его руки.





	

Пальцы Криденса дрожат, когда Ньют впервые касается его руки. Возможно, они всегда дрожат, но обычно мальчик прячет руки за спину или теребит край собственной одежды, и это не так заметно.

— Покажи, — мягко просит Ньют, стараясь не заглядывать в лицо. После нескольких дней, проведённых в одной каюте, Криденс всё ещё нервничает, когда на него обращают внимание. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Я знаю, — неожиданно говорит Криденс, и его рука несмело раскрывается в ладони Ньюта. На бледной коже бугрятся старые шрамы, небольшие, но всё же заметные. 

— Она била меня по рукам, — говорит Криденс, исподлобья глядя на Ньюта. Тот медленно ведёт пальцем по самому длинному рубцу, оставшемуся от рваной раны. — Это след от пряжки.

— Можешь не рассказывать об этом, если не хочешь.

Криденс медленно качает головой:  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, мистер Скамандер. — После короткой паузы он вскидывает взгляд, настороженный и жёсткий: — Но если вы не хотите слушать…

— Всё в порядке, — осторожно прерывает Ньют. Была ли это попытка шантажа? Или угроза? Криденс опасен в гневе и знает это. Однако для Ньюта это не имеет значения; он продолжает совершенно искренне: — Я буду слушать. Я всегда тебя выслушаю, если тебе понадобится с кем-то поговорить.

На мгновение плечи Криденса расслабляются, дрожь уходит. Затем он ловко выворачивает кисть из мягкого ненавязчивого захвата и тянет к себе руку Ньюта, неторопливо, почти театрально склоняясь к ней. Медленные и плавные, словно во сне, движения завораживают Ньюта, и он пропускает момент, когда Криденс прижимается к его пальцам губами.

— Это лишнее, Криденс, — тихо говорит Ньют, пытаясь отнять руку, но пальцы Криденса только сильнее сжимаются. — Не нужно этого делать.

Он понимает, что происходящее — не более чем выражение благодарности, но не может справиться с неловкостью. Этот жест кажется слишком интимным — и слишком неравным; Ньют недостоин такого отношения.

Однако Криденс, очевидно, другого мнения. Непринуждённо игнорируя все попытки Ньюта освободиться, он чуть приподнимает голову и так же тихо произносит:

— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер. Спасибо за помощь.

— Не стоит, Криденс. — Ньют никогда не был силён в общении с людьми и сейчас просто не знает, что ещё сказать; дыхание согревает тыльную сторону его ладони, окончательно сбивая с мысли. Криденс молчит, и Ньюту кажется важным что-то добавить, чтобы не затягивать паузу: — На моём месте мог оказаться любой волшебник. Каждый, у кого была возможность, мог бы тебе помочь.

Криденс вдруг отпускает его руку и распрямляется. Он больше не выглядит запуганным мальчиком, сосредоточенное лицо и внимательный оценивающий взгляд будто принадлежат другому человеку.

— Вы неправы, — говорит этот человек уверенным тоном. — Далеко не каждый.

С ним будет нелегко. Эта мысль не впервые приходит Ньюту в голову, но раньше он вкладывал в неё иной смысл. Это не просто глубоко израненное существо с магической сущностью внутри, которое нужно осторожно изучить, чтобы затем исцелить. С Криденсом будет нелегко, поскольку он — сложный и проницательный, испуганный и недоверчивый — человек. От этого очевидного открытия у Ньюта перехватывает дыхание.

— Спасибо, — повторяет Криденс совсем другим тоном. Словно только что лопнули нити, которые держали его, как марионетку: он как-то оседает, начиная вновь сутулиться, и смотрит под ноги, и руки снова теребят ремень.

Ремень нужно выбросить, думает Ньют.

— Благодарность принимается, — мягко говорит он. — Если хочешь, я дам тебе ещё один повод меня поблагодарить. Только обещай обойтись без этих жестов.

— Не могу обещать, — Криденс смотрит в ответ виновато, и Ньют смеётся почти против воли.

— Хорошо, мне придётся тебя переубедить другими методами. Хочешь, попробуем свести эти шрамы?

Глаза Криденса мгновенно расширяются, взгляд застывает. Ньют почти видит, как мысли путаются и клубятся в склонённой голове. Затем Криденс кивает.

— Вот и славно. Тогда начнём прямо сейчас, — улыбаясь, Ньют направляется в лабораторию. Криденс послушно идёт следом.

С ним будет нелегко.

От этой мысли Ньют счастлив.


End file.
